phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Minina
"No... I've never been alone." : — Minina Minina is one of the main characters of Phantasy Star Gaiden. She is an orphan that was raised by the village elder in Tedo. She and her friend Alec go on a journey to save the latter's father when they learn that he was abducted by mountain bandits while mining Laconia ore. Characteristics Appearance Minina is usually depicted with short lime green hair in the game and in her artwork in the instruction manuals, although there are some official works that give her blue hair instead. On her head, she has a white bandana tied around her forehead. She wears a simple white, sleeveless dress with a black scarf around her neck and a black cloth belt tied around her waist. She wears yellow shoes. The game pictures her slightly differently in cutscenes, wearing a red banana instead on her forehead, and has matching white gloves and shoes. Over the course of events in the game, in order to fulfil the prophecy of the Scroll of Truth, Minina and Alec both obtain suits of armor. Minina's wears a red themed suit with matching red or purple shoes depending on the cutscene. Her in game overworld sprite shows her with gray armor, blue cape, red skirt, and white boots. Personality Minina is a fiesty go-getter with a determined outlook on life. When she is assigned a quest, she will stop at nothing until it is done correctly and properly. Although she does enjoy having fun along the way, she is not as carefree or reckless as Alec is when they are assigned tasks. History Minina is an orphan raised by the village elder in Tedo. The Elder would tell tales of the heroic triumphs of Alisland's heroes: Alis Landale, Odin, Myau, and Lutz. Minina and Alec heard the same stories so many times that they both came to revere the legends. One day, Minina found an ancient pendant. She quickly shows Alec the ornate relic and the two stare at the item in wonder. She decides that she would show Alec's father, Morg, the pendant when he returns from his weeks-long trip to scavenge Laconia ore. While the two talked, a bloodied man suddenly appeared. After offering the man some water, he tells the two that he is a tailor that was abducted by mountain bandits while he was collecting Laconia ore. He tells the young kids that Morg was with him, and while they both conjured a plan to make a run for freedom, only the tailor was able to escape. The tailor then turns to Alec and tells him that his father wanted him to have something. Alec is the presented with a Wisdom Mirror. Before he is able to divulge anymore information, the man succumbs to his wounds and falls unconscious. Minina and Alec are both overwhelmed with the information, but they decide that they must tell the Elder quickly. After telling him everything they know, the Elder tells them that the bandits are infamous for controlling powerful robots and strange monsters. Alec is determined, however, and he exclaims that he will still perform the journey to save his father. The Elder sighs knowing that he would be unable to convince the boy otherwise, and advises the two to seek out Old Rob in the village before they leave. He gives the team a short sword, wood cane, leather armor, and 50 meseta as a parting gift. Upon seeing Old Rob, he tells the team that he has already heard the news about Morg. He then curiously examines the pendant and tells the two that it is actually the legendary Light Pendant as described in the Old Tome. He recounts a prophecy which reads, "two souls shall acquire the Pendant and then save our planet." The old man contains his enthusiasm, then tells the two to travel west in order to find the Scroll of Truth in the cave and then return back to Tedo. He gives the team a telepipe so that they may easily return back home. After securing the parchment, they present it to Rob only to discover that Minina's name is written on it. The scroll reveals that Minina is Alis Landale's clone and Alec is destined to be Minina's champion. The two are known as the Chosen, and they shall seal the evil Cablon threatening Alisland. Alec interrupts Rob's excitement saying that he does not care about his destiny, and his main goal is to save his father. On their journey, Alec and Minina battle countless monsters. They defeat the archaeologist Popo and obtain a world map and a key. In the ruins, they obtain a Sand Master, which grants the two easy travel across desert terrain. In Porum, they notice a town across the river that they are unable to reach. They are told to scour the Lost Forest and meet a man named Dolom, Old Rob's brother, who will help them seal the sluice and allow them to cross. After braving the maze-like forest, they come face to face with the tiny man. Dolom introduces himself and is embarrassed to tell the team that he used all of his magic and, consequently, got lost. Amused, Minina asks him if he is Old Rob's brother, to which he says that he is. Alec tells him that they need help closing the sluice in order to cross the river, however, Dolom says he will only assist them if they can help him return to his house in the middle of the forest. Minina gladly accepts the man into their team. After they return the man to his house and rest, he tells them that he is in their debt and offers to help them close the sluice. In his house, they obtain a watergate key. The team uses the key inside of the cave, turning the handle three times to the right and two times left. This causes the water to stop flowing, allowing the team to explore more of Alisland. The team finds another cave blocked by a guard robot. After defeating the robot, the team manages to enter the cave which is actually the mountain bandit hideout. At the end of the hideout, they find an intimidating cyborg blocking the path. He introduces himself as Daedalus, a servant of Cablon. He orders the team to retreat or perish. A battle ensues. After Daedalus is defeated, the robot drops to the floor, exclaiming that he cannot move and that he must find the Master so that Cablon can be defeated. Alec, noticing the sudden shift in tone, becomes confused and asks the cyborg for clarification. Minina snaps at Alec telling him to shut up, and allows the cyborg to continue speaking. Daedalus explains that he is on a mission. It is imperative that he finds the Master and then help a person named Minina. Alec scoffs the story away, however, Dolom tell the boy that the story has some truth to it. Dolom remembers a story that Old Rob told him, links it to the situation, and presumes that Daedalus is actually the Guardian of Minina, Alis' champion, while Alec is Minina's champion. Minina is impressed and wonders if the robot is now an ally. Dolom is hesitant, but he agrees that there would be no reason not to accept the robot's help since it is badly damaged and could not harm them anyway. Minina nudges Dolom, ordering the small man to fix the robot. When he does, Daedalus is grateful. He tells them that they must quickly find Minina of Tedo, and then travel to the Cave of Mizurina in order to reunite with the Master. Minina replies that she is actually the girl that he is looking for. Daedalus demands proof, telling her to show him his Light Pendant, and when she does, he accepts her as the Chosen. Together, he will guide her and her friends in order to vanquish Cablon. As they are talking, they suddenly hear moans. They find Morg was imprisoned in the cave and was guarded by Daedalus. Alec is reunited with his father and the two are very happy. Morg orders his son to take Minina home, however, she does not allow it. She tells Morg that she is on a mission and that she will be taking Alec with her. Dolom awkwardly clears his throat and tells everyone that, while they decide what they will do, he will travel to Tedo to visit his brother Rob. He leaves the party and takes Morg with him. Upon joining the party, Daedalus leads the team to the Mizurina Cave. They come upon a cryogenic vault. Daedalus opens the hatch and the team is surprised to learn that his master was Alis Landale. While the cyborg kneels in respect, Alec is dumbfounded to the point of being speechless. Alis shivers from the cold and casually greets the cyborg, asking if he found Minina. Minina approaches the lady and clasps hands with her, asking her if she really is related to the hero, Alis Landale. Alis tells her that it is true, and that she is her mother. She congratulates her daughter for making the journey this far and tells everyone that their reunion was preordained by prophecy. Alis reveals that she was the one who created the Scroll of Truth, and now that they are all together, they can confront and defeat Cablon. In that instant, Daedalus transforms into a Land Rover and the team makes the journey to Cablon's Tower. After doing battle with powerful monsters along the way, they eventually reach Cablon's throne room. The monster cheerily greets his visitors and explains that, while Daedalus was under his influence, he was able to regain his full power. Alis angrily tells him that he will choke on his power with his dying breath, to which the monster laughs off. He offers the team ownership of the planet if they accept a deal which he does not explain. Alec instantly refuses. Upon hearing this, Cablon laughs menacingly and then attacks the group. With the power of the Light Pendant on their side, they are able to weaken the monster just enough so that they have an edge. The team defeats the monster. Alec is ecstatic, and Alis thanks the team for a job well done. She admits that Minina must have been so alone this whole time. Minina tells her mother that she was never alone. Alis understands that Alec sealed the void in her life, and goes on to explain that the monsters that have plagued Alisland only existed because of Cablon. Now that he is defeated, they will never have to deal with them again. Minina notices that Daedalus is badly injured from the fighting, so Alis suggests that they quickly return to Tedo Village. Upon entering Old Rob's house, they are greeted with the whole town celebrating their victory. Alec muses if they are ever truly safe, to which Alis explains that although the planet is secure, a greater evil is awakening elsewhere and that she must prepare for its arrival. Minina is grief-stricken and asks her mother how she can abandon her again. Alis falls silent before telling Alec to watch over her daughter for her. She tells Minina that she loves her and some day they will have a long talk after she defeats the evil threatening Algo. Quotes : "Come, Alec, let's find Old Rob without delay!" : — Minina : "Come Alec, let's go visit Old Rob first!" : — Minina * Rob: "Wow!! You'll journey far... confront Cablon and vanquish him!!" * Alec: "Whoa! Not so fast, Sir... My only concern is for my dad." * Minina: "Either way, you're not leaving me behind!" : "Oh, absolutely! You must be Alis' descendant!" : — Rob after reading the Scroll of Truth Category:Phantasy Star Gaiden Characters Category:Humans